Flaky's Stuck Sneeze
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Short story about Flaky asking Lumpy to help her release a stuck sneeze.


Flaky sniffled and rubbed her twitching nose. For some reason, her nose had been feeling quite itchy, and she kept thinking that she was going to sneeze. However, for most of the day, she hadn't released it yet. The closest she had gotten were a few false buildups, each consisting of several desperate inhales, but with no release following.

As much as Flaky was afraid of sneezing, she thought this was getting annoying. It always felt like something was tickling her nose, trying to irritate it as much as possible without causing her to sneeze. And she wanted to get rid of this tickling sensation, so she decided she needed some help.

Luckily for her, she was visiting Lumpy's house at the time. She was pretty sure that he could find a way to help her sneeze, even if he wasn't the most trustworthy friend she had. Besides, she had seen him have a few stuck sneezes before, so maybe he would know what to do about the one she was having now.

Flaky looked over at Lumpy, who was sitting next to her on the couch. She was usually unsure of herself, so she just didn't know how to ask him about her problem.

"Um... Lumpy?" Flaky started.

Lumpy turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I'd like you to, um... do me a favor, please."

"Sure, what is it?" Lumpy asked.

Flaky was already getting very nervous by the time he had finished saying that. She really didn't think she could do this. But she took a moment to calm down before she finally responded. Besides, her nose was starting to feel itchy again.

"I think I... I have a..." Flaky's nose twitched as she tried her best to finish her sentence, but it seemed like another sneeze was coming. "Aaah... *sniff* Aaaaah..."

Flaky tilted her neck back slightly as she waited for the sneeze to release. But when she least expected it, the urge to sneeze just faded away. Flaky sighed, her breath having returned to normal.

"I think I have a stuck sneeze..." she finally said.

"Really?" Lumpy asked.

"Yeah." Flaky sniffled, trying to stop her nose from itching. "Do you think you could... um..." She looked away and blushed. "...make me sneeze?"

"Sure, I'll do that," Lumpy said as he nodded.

"You will?" Flaky couldn't believe that he actually accepted.

"I've had a stuck sneeze before," said Lumpy. "Quite a few times, actually. I know how it feels."

Flaky didn't know how to respond.

"How would you like me to make you sneeze?" Lumpy wanted to know.

"I guess you could tickle my nose..." Flaky stated.

Just hearing this made Lumpy get an idea. He reached into his pocket and started searching for something, while Flaky just watched, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. After a few seconds, Lumpy finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out of his pocket. The angle at which he did so revealed that it was a long, soft feather.

"Well, I did find this feather earlier today," Lumpy said. "I bet it could make you sneeze."

"Yeah, it probably will..." Flaky sniffled again. "But if you wanna tickle my nose with it, I guess you can do that."

"Okay, then."

Lumpy raised the feather to Flaky's nose and began to brush it back and forth. Her nose started to twitch quite a few times, and her nostrils started to flare up. After a few seconds had gone by, Flaky's breath hitched again.

"Aaah..." She gasped, trying not to tilt her neck back. Her nose was very sensitive and ticklish, to the point that if the most gentle thing touched her nose, she would need to sneeze. "Haaaah..."

"Does it tickle?" Lumpy asked, continuing to tickle Flaky's nose.

"Y-yes... Haaaaaaah..." Flaky tilted her neck back slightly, her nose twitching and nostrils flaring. "Aaaah, aaaaaaaahhhh..."

"I... I, I th-think I-I'm..." Even though it was getting hard for her to speak, she really wanted to warn Lumpy about what was going to happen. "Haaaaaah, aaaahhhhh... G-gonnaaaaaah... sneeeeeeeze... HaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAHHH...!"

Lumpy was already aware of what was going to happen, however, and that she couldn't take much more of this. But he didn't stop tickling her nose, since he thought that if he did, the sneeze would probably disappear. So he just kept tickling her nose, waiting for the sneeze to release. It only took a couple of seconds before it finally happened, however.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!"

Flaky released her sneeze, shooting her neck forwards and blowing the feather right out of Lumpy's hand. She didn't even have a chance to cover her mouth. The sneeze was much bigger and louder than she was used to, but it felt great to release.

At least one moment after the sneeze had passed, Flaky recovered and rubbed her nose with her forefinger. She sniffled a couple of times as she did. She could clearly see that Lumpy had a shocked expression on his face. He just couldn't believe she could sneeze like that.

"Wow. Bless you, Flaky," he said.

"Thank you," Flaky responded as she was still rubbing her nose. "And thank you for getting that sneeze out for me. It felt really good..."

"Yeah, I bet it did," Lumpy responded. "But I didn't think it'd be like tha-"

Lumpy suddenly stopped talking as something landed on his nose. He took one look at it, and immediately realized that it was the feather that he had just used to make Flaky sneeze. His snout started to quiver, and his nostrils started to flare up. They really couldn't handle the feather touching them, since they were so ticklish.

"Aaah... Aaaaaaahhhh..." Lumpy took a couple of deep breaths, tilting his neck slightly back. He was going to sneeze.

Flaky heard his inhales and looked at him, but didn't realize what was going to happen until she saw just what was making him need to sneeze. Wasting no time, she took the feather and pulled it away from Lumpy's nose, but his nostrils continued to flare up. Either Flaky had been too late, or Lumpy's nose was just too sensitive. Probably both.

"AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH-" Lumpy tilted his neck as far back as he could, and then turned away from Flaky. Knowing that he was about to sneeze, Flaky put down the feather and covered her ears, fearing the worst.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he let the sneeze out. Flaky could clearly see a large amount of saliva spraying out of his mouth. And she could also hear it clearly, even though she was covering her ears for most of the sneeze.

A few seconds later, however, Lumpy recovered from the sneeze, sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Bless you, Lumpy," Flaky said, sounding almost traumatized.

"Thanks." Lumpy was still rubbing his nose.

"Are you okay? That was a really big sneeze! It scared me, too!"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Lumpy sniffled, his finger under his nose. "Sorry about that."

"It's... it's okay..." Flaky didn't sound like she meant it, but that was because she just didn't take sneezes well, at all. Lumpy understood how she felt, however. "I can't believe how fast that made you sneeze. It should've just made your nose tickle..."

"Yeah. It definitely should have. But unfortunately..." Lumpy removed his finger from his nose. "...my nose is really ticklish and sensitive. Just about anything can tickle it and make me sneeze."

"I know, Lumpy. I know..." Flaky replied. "But again, thanks for making me sneeze."

"Sure, no problem," Lumpy responded. "And I gotta say, I'm glad your nose isn't quite as sensitive as mine..."

Flaky didn't know what to say, so she just blushed a little in response.


End file.
